Cizinec
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Jean, část šest) Mycroft řekl, že v bytě nikdo nebude, takže nebude vadit, když si Sherlock zajde na Baker Street pro housle, že ne? Co na tom, že už se šest vlastně skoro sedm let schovává na tajných misích... (FemJohn, ParentLock)
1. Altamont z Chicaga

„To bude vše." pošle Mycroft Antheu pryč, částečně proto, že opravdu dokončil podepisování všech smluv, dohod a příkazů, ale hlavně proto, že přichází jeho bratr.

„Jistě, pane." přikývne asistentka na souhlas a zmizí, v jedné ruce složku s papíry, v druhé přilepený telefon.

„Jsem rád, že už ses oholil. Ta tvoje vyzáž Altamonta ze Chicaga ti zrovna neslušela, ale pomohlo mám to chytit Van Bocka. Ten agent byl až moc chytrý." podotkne Mycroft, když do kanceláře příjde Sherlock.

„Zas tak chytrý nebyl." prohodí Sherlock, zatímco si rozepíná knoflík od saka, aby se mu lépe sedělo. „Po dvou letech s tou úděsnou bradkou si teď připadám divně." dodá a dlouhými prsty přejíždí po svojí hladce oholené bradě.

„Buďme rádi, že je pryč bradka i Altamont. Jeho projev byl úděsný." nakrčí Mycroft nespokojeně nos.

Proti tomu Sherlock nemá argument. Ale snad se jeho řeč zbaví Altamontových výrazů a přízvuku bez následků.

„Za poslední roky jsi už vyměnil spoustu identit. Čtyři, vlastně už skoro pět let v tajných službách Jejího Veličenstva. Ještě tě to baví?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě.

„Snažíš se nějak zamaskovat, že pro mě nemáš další případ?" zamračí se Sherlock z křesla.

„Ne, snažím se zjistit, jestli se nechceš vrátit k civilnímu životu." odpoví mu Mycroft s klidem.

„K jakému civilnímu životu? Sherlock Holmes už je víc jak šest let mrtvý." řekne Sherlock chladně.

„To neznamená, že by se nemohl vrátit." mávne Mycroft neurčitě rukou. „Na některé věci není nikdy pozdě."

„A čemu bych se podle tebe měl vracet?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně. „Jea- Všichni měli spokojené životy bez mojí přítomnosti už když jsem skončil s Moriartym. Proč bych jim teď měl kazit štěstí?" povídá Sherlock, ale na Mycrofta se nedívá.

„Nikdy jsi její složku nečetl, jak můžeš vědět, že je štěstná a spokojená?" zeptá se Mycroft.

„Co kdybys změnil téma? Mohl bys tuhle tradici předhazování návratu a její složky pro jednou vynechat." povídá Sherlock naštvaně.

„Tak si ji pro jednou přečti." navrhne Mycroft.

„Máš pro mě další práci?" změní Sherlock téma hovoru a ani se to neobtěžuje nějak maskovat.

„Ne. Budeš to muset na chvíli vydržet bez mise v utajení." pokrčí Mycroft jedním ramenem.

„No skvělé." ušklíbne se Sherlock nespokojeně. „Kde teda budu bydlet?"

„Tam, kde obvykle. U mě." vrátí mu Mycroft úšklebek.

Oba se tváří stejně nadšeně.

„Tak proč tam nejsou moje věci?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Tvoje věci jsou tam, kde jsi je nechal. Na Baker Street." vysvětluje Mycroft. „Pokud vím, všechno jsi odkázal Jean."

Na okamžik je v kanceláři ticho, než Sherlock promluví.

„Chci svoje housle." řekne rozkazovačně.

„Tak si pro ně zajdi." odpoví mu Mycroft s klidem. „Já jsem Jean slíbil, že bez jejího svolení z bytu nic neodnesu."

„Odkdy ty dodržuješ sliby?"

„Je to možná k nevíře, ale dodržuji."

„Tak jí řekni, že chceš ty housle." rozhodí Sherlock rukama.

„A s jakou výmluvou? Že jsem si po tolika letech vzpomněl na sentimentální vzpomínku? Nebo že je majitel chce zpátky?"

„O mně jí nic neříkej. Nikomu." zavrčí Sherlock naštvaně.

„Zajdi si pro ty housle sám." řekne Mycroft s klidem a možná i s nezájmem. „Dle mých informací by na Baker Street zítra odpoledne neměl nikdo být." dodá po nahlédnutí do malého notýsku.


	2. Amanda Watsonová

Před branami hřbitova stojí nevysoká blonďatá žena, které se za ruku drží malá holčička asi šestiletá.

„Proč nejdeme dál?" diví se malá.

„Dneska je zavřeno. Vlastně celý týden je zavřeno. Opravují tam světla." klepne žena prstem do cedule přivázané k mřížím brány.

„Ale měly jsme jít za tátou!" rozhodí malá rukama.

„To tě to tak trápí?" diví se Jean a podívá se na svou dcerku.

„Ty s ním vždycky dlouho mluvíš a já si hraju, a pak jdeme na horkou čokoládu a na koláč, ale dneska nemůžeme, protože opravujou světla." lamentuje Amanda a naštvaně se mračí na ceduli.

Jean se musí pousmát.

„Tak to vypadá, že to budeme muset posunout o dva dny." usoudí s klidem a dřepne si před dcerku. „Za dva dny už bude hřbitov zase otevřený, tak se sem vrátíme. Sice už to nebude výročí, ale můžeme tátovi jako omluvu přinést nějakou svíčku. Co ty na to?"

„Jo!" vyhkne malá nadšeně.

Způsob, jakým malé příjde oheň fascinující u Jean občas vyvolává obavy. Ale všichni ví, že nemájí nikde nechávat sirky, zapalovače ani nic třeba jen teoreticky zápalného.

„Takže teď půjdeme domů?" zeptá se Amanda zvědavě.

„Jo." přikývne Jean a postaví se.

„A koukneme se za strejdou Gregem?" ptá se malá dychtivě.

„Strejda Greg je tam kvůli práci. Nepřišel na návštěvu." upozorní ji Jean.

Když odcházely z domu, k budově o tři vchody dál akorát začala přijíždět policejní auta a jedno z nich vezlo i Grega Lestrada a jeho pravou ruku Sally Donovanovou.

„A můžu má říct jenom ahoj?" snaží se malá umluvit mámu štěněčíma očima. Tuto schopnost podědila po otci, takže to bohužel funguje na jedničku.

„Když nebude mít moc práce." rozhodne nakonec Jean, než se vydají pryč od hřbitovních bran.

- - o - -

„Nechtěla jsi náhodou říct strejdovi jenom ahoj?" zeptá se Jean, když po kapsách hledá klíče od domu.

„Já mu řekla ahoj." povídá Amanda vesele.

„Jo, to jsi řekla. A pak jsi na něj vychrlila plno otázek ohledně místa činu a těla a ještě jsi Grega a Molly pozvala na návštěvu. To dalece přesahuje obyčejný pozdrav." řekne Jean a naposledy se na Amandu zamračí, než odemkne vchodové dveře. Ovšem doopravdy se na ni zlobit nemůže, když jí otravný hlásek v hlavě opakuje, že je Amanda Sherlockova dcera, a že ten by byl na ni za rychlost její řeči neskonale hrdý. Ovšem také by nejspíš podporoval její pyromanské zájmy.

Jean a Amanda mlčky vejdou do domu a zavřou za sebou dveře. Amanda už se chce rozběhnout do schodů, ale Jean ji chytne pevně za rameno, pohled upřený vzhůru.

„Ma-" začne Amanda, ale Jean ji druhou rukou zakryje pusu.

„Tiše." šeptne Jean.

Na moment ani jedna ani nedutá, když se z bytu nad nimi ozve skřípnutí podlahy. Malé hned dojde, proč ji máma nechce pustit do bytu – někdo už tam totiž je.

„Zloděj?" hádá Amanda.

„Uvidíme." šeptne Jean a pustí dcerku. „Já to jdu zkontrolovat. Ty počkáš tady. Když budu křičet nebo střílet poutíkáš pro strejdu Grega, ano?"

„Jo." špitne Amanda ustrašeně.

„Nahoru nepůjdeš. Jestli ano, nikdy už neuvidíš Pána Času." vyhrožuje Jean, než se pomalu vydá vzhůru. Zná tyhle schody zpaměti, ví, kterým místům se vyhnout, aby na sebe neupoutala nechtěnou pozornost.

Amanda s očima dokořán sleduje mámu, která za chůze vytáhne zpoza pásku pistoli a beze známky strachu pokračuje výš. Sotva jí máma na mezipatře zmizí z dohledu, malá odcouvá až ke dveřím, ke kterým se tiskne zády a pozorně naslouchá veškerým zvukům z patra.

Podlaha nad její hlavou ještě jednou vrzne, ale jinak je ticho. Ovšem to najednou přeruší výstřel, třesk rozbitého skla a dutý náraz, když něco velkého spadne na zem.

Co bylo dál, to už Amanda neví, protože proletěla hlavním vchodem jako vítr a o zlom krk se rozběhla k místu, kde policie akorát ukončuje ohledání místa činu.


	3. Sherlock Holmes

Sherlock opatrně prochází bytem na Baker Street, kde kdysi žil. Některé věci, jako nábytek, zrcadlo nad krbem nebo dvě lebky zůstaly stejné. Jiné se změnily. V bytě je o dost větší pořádek, žádné nože zabodnuté ve stěně, žádná chemická aparatura v kuchyni, za to spousta holčičích věcí.

Ono dítě, které kdysi viděl, je tedy holčička. Jeanina dcera. Věk asi šest let. Podle jedné malůvky připevněné na zdi kolem zrcadla se jmenuje Amanda Watsonová. Watsonová, ne Lestradová.

V bytě ovšem není jediné stopy, že zde krom matky a dcery žije někdo jiný. Nechystala Jean náhodou svatbu? Ovšem většina manželství se dle statistik rozpadá do jednoho roku. Jenže Jean není hloupá, nebrala by si někoho, s kým by si nebyla jistá, že to vydrží. Musela mít důvod si Lestrada brát a ne jenom dítě.

Sherlock se donutí nepokračovat v těchto úvahách a pustí se do hledání svých houslí.

Nakonec je najde v Jeanině ložnici. Leží na jedné polici ve skříni hned vedle stohu popsaných notových archů. Sherlock na noty nechápavě hledí. Proč by Jean schovávala jeho kompozice, vždyť sama nehraje. Mají pro ni snad citovou hodnotu? Finanční totiž nemají.

Sherlock sebere housle a rychle skříň zavře.

Pomalu se vydá do obýváku. Chce z bytu odejít, ale ocitne se tváří v tvář hlavni zbraně. Zbraně, kterou drží Jean.

Než stačí Sherlock nějak zareagovat, Jean se protočí oči, ze zbraně výjde výstřel, který rozbije zrcadlo nad krbem a jen o chlup mine Sherlocka a Jean omdlí.

- - o - -

Když se Jean probere, neotevírá hned oči. Jen leží a užívá se to, že ji někdo hladí prsty po tvářích. Jenže kdo ji hladí? A proč ji bolí hlava?

Sherlock!

Jean rychle otevře oči a začne si sedat. Leží na gauči v obýváku a vedle ní sedí Sherlock Holmes. Živý a zdravý Sherlock Holmes.

Během okamžiku je Jean i navzdor bolavé hlavě na nohách, v rukách drží svoji zbraň, která ležela na stolku a tou míří na Sherlocka, který se pomalu zvedá na nohy.

„Co seš zač?" zeptá se Jean naštvaně.

„Nepoznáváš mě?" zeptá se jí Holmes a narovná se úplně.

„Sherlock je mrtvý. Ty nemůžeš být on." zavrtí Jean hlavou a v očích se jí lesknou slzy.

„Ten pád mě nezabil. Byl to všechno jenom trik." vysvětluje Sherlock klidně.

„Jenom trik?!" rozkřikne se Jean naštvaně.

V tu chvíli se ozve dupot na schodech a vzápětí do bytu vrazí Greg Lestrade a kus za ním i Amanda.

„Co se- O kurva. Ježiši Kriste!" vykřikne Lestrade a skoro zakopne o vlastní nohu, když uvidí Sherlocka. „To přece není možné." vydechne s vyvalenýma očima a pusou dokořán.

„Amando, běž se strejdou do pokojíku." řekne Jean rozhodně.

„Ale-"

„Běžte! Oba!" rozkřikne se Jean, aniž by odtrhla pohled od Holmese.

Greg jen mezi dvojicí přeletí pohledem, než vezme Amandu na ruce a odejde s ní do patra.

„Dokaž to." sykne Jean. „Dokaž, že jsi Sherlock." vyzve muže.

Ten chvíli mlčí, ale nakonec promluví.

„To poslední, co jsi mi řekla tváří v tvář, bylo, že doufáš, že až jednou postřelí tebe, že nebudu moc zaneprázdněný a příjdu ti aspoň na pohřeb." řekne Sherlock tichým, ale srozumitelným hlasem.

„O můj bože, Sherlocku." vydechne, spíš vzlykne Jean. Ruka se zbraní ji klesne a druhou si zakryje pusu, jako by chtěl zastavit nepřístojným zvukům, aby vyšly ven. Ovšem slzy nezastaví.

„Proč?" vzlykne Jean. „Proč jsi to udělal?"

„Potřeboval jsem zastavit Moriartyho a jeho lidi, než vám ubíží." vysvětluje Sherlock. „Dva roky jsem ničil jeho síť. Pak jsem pracoval pro Mycrofta v utajení."

Na chvíli je ticho, než Jean promluví.

„Nechtěl ses vrátit." zkonstatuje a v hlase ji zní bolest a zrada. „Nechtěl ses vrátit, tak co tady děláš?"

Sherlockovi sjede pohled na pouzdro s houslemi, které leží na stolku u gauče. Jean jeho pohled následuje.

„Pro tohle ses vrátil?!" rozkřikne se naštvaně. „Vrátil ses kvůli houslím a ne kvůli nám?! Tak fajn! Tak si je vem a vypadni! Slyšíš?! Vypadni odsud!" Poslední slova už Jean doprovází zbraní namířenou na svého bývalého přítele.

Ten se nenechá prosit, sebere housle a zmizí.

Sotva se ozve zabouchnutí vchodových dveří, Jean se podlomí kolena a ona se rozbrečí úplně.


	4. Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft pohledem varuje Sherlocka, ať se neopovažuje odejít, když přijímá hovor a dává ho na hlasitý odposlech.

„Ahoj, strejdo." ozve se v telefonu holčičí hlas.

„Pěkný večer, Amando." vrátí jí Mycroft pozdrav.

„Dneska u nás byl cizí chlap, víš to?" ptá se malá.

„Ano, vím."

„Musíš ho hned chytit, strejdo, protože je zlej." řekne Amanda rozkazovačně.

„To říkala máma, že je zlý? Kdo to řekl?" zajímá se Mycroft.

„Máma o něm nemluví a strejda Greg říkal, že to byl táta, ale to není pravda. On tak teda vypadal, ale není to táta. Máma říkala, že ji měl táta rád a táta by ji nikdy nenechal brečet, ale kvůli tomudle chlapovi teď brečí pořád. Proto je zlej. Musí být zlej, jinak by máma nebrečela." povídá Amanda rozhodně, jako by její logiku nemohlo nic pokazit.

„A co když to byl tvůj otec?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě.

„Nebyl. Táta umřel a byl hodný na mámu. Tenhle je živý a zlej. Chytneš ho, strejdo?" ptá se Amanda prosebně.

„A co s ním mám dělat, až ho chytnu?" zajímá se Mycroft a upřeně sleduje svého naprosto nehybného bratra, který sedí naproti němu.

„Zavřít do vězení za to, že máma brečí." rozhodne Amanda bez zaváhání.

„A co když ti řeknu, že to je tvůj táta? Že to je doopravdy on, ale že kdysi udělal něco moc špatného a od té doby se schovává, aby na to máma nepřišla. Jenže ta ho teď chytla a zjistila, že udělal tu špatnou věc, a že jí lhal, a proto teď brečí." povídá Mycroft klidně.

„Jenže táta měl mámu rád." hlesne malá do telefonu. „A máma říkala, že se táta ničeho nebál." dodá mnohem jistěji.

„Amy, co tady děláš?" ozve se v pozadí telefonátu.

„Volám strejdovi, aby chytil toho falešného tátu a zavřel ho do vězení." prohládí malá hrdě.

„Pujč mi telefon." vyzve Jean dcerku.

„Ahoj, strejdo." rozloučí se Amanda, než předá telefon.

„Mycrofte."

„Jean."

„Proč jsi nic neřekl? Šest roku mi ty a celá vaše rodina tvrdíte, že je mrtvý, a pak ho jen tak necháš nakráčet sem?" zeptá se Jean naštvaně.

„Kdyby bylo po mém, vrátil by se už dávno, ale můj bratr byl přesvědčený, že se všem daří lépe bez něj, a že se již všichni se svými životy posunuli dál." vysvětluje Mycroft kllidně.

„No, on se už rozhodně posunul." odsekne Jean a zní, jako by měla na krajíčku. „Vyřiďte mu, že pokud chce zpátky i zbytek věcí, že mu je klidně sbalím a pošlu. Aspoň se nemusí obtěžovat vracet někam, kde nechce být!" S těmi slovy Jean ukončí hovor.

„Teď už jsi spokojený?" zeptá se Mycroft bratra. Odpovědi se nedočká.


	5. Jean Watsonová

Vyžadovalo to několik Amandiných nucení k rozhovoru, tři schůzky se Sherlockem z donucení, kdy se Mycroft postaral o to, aby ani jeden nemohl odejít a jeden nekonečný večer, kdy jí Sherlock vysvětloval vše od pádu a jeho příčin, přes první dva roky smrti, ničení Moriartyho sítě a krátkého návratu se špatnou dedukcí, až po práci pro Mycrofta a MI6, to vše provázené omluvami, aby si Jean nebyla už víc jistá, jestli Sherlocka miluje nebo nenávidí.

Tou dobou se o jeho návratu dověděla i veřejnost a Jean i Amandu začali opět nahánět novináři, což ručičku vah přesunulo mnohem blíž k nenávisti.

Díky prosbám Amandy, Mycrofta, paní Hudsonové a dokonce i na prosby Sherlockových rodičů, kteří se jí neustále omlouvají za všechny lži, Jean svolila, že pokud Sherlock chce chodit na návštěvy a poznávat se se svou dcerou, že jim nebude bránit. Amanda mu sice zprvu nevěřila, ale podobně jako kdysi Jean i ji nakonec Sherlockův intelekt okouzlil.

Zprvu se bavili jen Sherlock a Amanda. Po několika návštěvách začal Sherlock mluvit i na Jean, i když bylo poznat, že očekává spíše kulku a vyhazov z domu, než odpovědi. Ovšem ty obvykle dostal. Jednoslovné, ideálně jednoslabičné. Postupně se objevovali i věty a i ty se pomalu rozvíjely. Veškeré pokroky v interakci Sherlocka a Jean byly urychleny, zahájila-li komunikaci nebo spolupráci Amanda.

Ovšem i když se nakonec spolu Jean a Sherlock začali normálně bavit, byť to trvalo víc, jak čtvrt roku, pořád se k sobě chovali jen jako dobří známí. Nic v jejich chování nenaznačovalo, že by k sobě měli blíž, i když okolí zaregistrovalo spoustu toužebných pohledů za zády druhého.

- - o - -

Amanda usla na gauči a Sherlock ji za doprovodu Jean musel odnést do postele. Když malou uloží a zavřou za sebou dveře, zjistí Jean, že Sherlock neodešel do obýváku, jak si myslela, ale že zůstal stát na chodbě. A teď stojí velice blízko k Jean.

Na chvíli na sebe jenom hledí, mezi sebou sotva třicet centimetrů. První se pohne Sherlock a udělá krok blíž k Jean. Ta o tu samou vzdálenost ustoupí, záda přitisknutá ke zdi, ruce spuštěné podél těla.

„Chtěl bych to vrátit." řekne Sherlock skoro šeptem. „Já vím, že nemám právo cokoliv chtít, ale chtěl bych to vrátit. Chtěl bych, aby to bylo jako předtím." povídá a posune se zase o trošku blíž.

„Jenže to nejde." namítne Jean tiše.

„Proč ne?"

„Protože jsi odešel." odpoví mu. Teď už se o stěnu opírá i lehce zakloněnou hlavou a dlaněmi.

„Už jsem zpátky." pokrčí Sherlock lehce jedním ramenem. To už stojí u Jean tak blízko, že je od sebe dělí jen pár kratičkých centimetrů.

„A co když zase zmizíš?"

„Nezmizím. Už nikdy." slibuje Sherlock a jednou dlaní chytne Jean za tvář.

Jean dlouze vydechne a zavře oči, než promluví hlasem, který se chvěje.

„Když jsi skočil, zlomilo mě to. Ale kvůli Amandě jsem to nevzdala." povídá Jean šeptem. „Kdyby se to mělo opakovat- Tohle se dvakrát přežít nedá. A já to nechci riskovat."

„Nemusíš nic riskovat." řekne Sherlock s jistotou a palcem utře slzu, která se Jean koulela po tváři. „Už nikdy neodejdu. Už tě nikdy nezradím. Přísahám." řekne, načež Jean políbí na rty.

Ani jeden si není jistý, jak dlouho tenhle polibek, jejich první od pádu, trval, ale když se Sherlock odtáhne, považují ho oba za příliš krátký.

„Omlouvám se." hlesne Sherlock, načež odejde.

Jean ještě dlouho stojí na místě, v očích slzy, špičky prstů jedné ruky přitisknuté ke rtům.

Nemá tušení, jestli Sherlocka víc miluje nebo nenávidí, ale v něčem jistotu má. Sherlock ji – je chce zpátky.

A Sherlock se jen tak nevzdává.


End file.
